


Head Over Heels

by lesbianberenjena



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Also This Is The First Time I Pubish On This Site, And These Two Dorks, I Love This Anime, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Sleep Deprived, M/M, This Is Me Wanting New Parents, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianberenjena/pseuds/lesbianberenjena
Summary: Ertegun says 'I love you' to that special person during different situations.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO
> 
> i made this fic that does not makes a lot of sense bc i just love these two dorks and how organic their relation is. Also fluff is important. Also please have patience on my bad english, i don't actually speak the language.
> 
> Said that hope you all enjoy :D

**The first time** **Ertegun says 'I love you' to Roddy is on the most anti-climatic situations ever.**

Or that’s what he thinks because, call him old-fashioned, but for him saying those words were important and not to be taken lightly. He always felt like they had a meaning that was able to reverse the course of the Earth and, even though his ego wouldn't allow him, would show he saw love as the lost pure reflect of care a person can have for other. And so, he always imaginated saying those words in a "perfect situation" full of romanticism.

Again, the old-fashioned stuff.

But he never got the chance to say it in the scenario he thought of because since he started being a successful DJ all of his partners always were by his side for his money or fifteen minutes of fame. And he didn't actually cared that, for the fact that he knew he would ever have a serious relationship with any of those people and it was okay, it was understandable, because those people also wouldn't want anything serious with him as well.

And even though he felt extremely furious when those people disappeared from his life as soon as he fell from his fame and fortune or went to the media to say a lot of sugar-cottoned lies about him for the tabloids, internally he felt pleased they weren’t around him anymore.

Actually he didn't need anyone else because only one person, THAT person so special for him was the one that stayed by his side, from day zero and now.

Said person that did not only made him get up again and start making new music HE wanted to make only to comeback to the main stages with the double of success and confidence but also because this person never left him feel alone or uncared.

This young and small (well, he's not actually small but Ertegun enjoys teasing him because his height is very huggable) man that always cared for him.

When Ertegun first hired Roddy he thought this boy was going to be a pain in the ass.

When Roddy got hired in his first stable job he thought Ertegun had a ego bigger than his house.

They worked together in sync at the time of producing music but out of that always argued over either the excesses of Ertegun or the lack of social interactions of Roddy.

Fair to say, they started with the wrong foot.

But one thing was he, Ertegun, saying those things to Roddy, when they had those arguments/conversations face to face late at night, and other thing were the people around him saying it behind Roddy's back like if he was a 'thing' that bothered the view.

Fair to say, Ertegun was majority of the time fucking pissed off.

Because the thing is they didn't know Roddy. They didn't know about this young and dedicated man whose eyes shine when he talks about mecha animes or producing. They didn't know about the countless hours he spent without sleep helping Ertegun create the song he wanted because he doesn't want to leave anyone unhappy. They didn't know about the love he has for his friends, for whom he would give a whole arm and take the blame for anything (just like he did when he returned with Ertegun’s expensive car exploded after doing who-knows-what for Carole and Tuesday bu taking all the blame on himself).

They didn't know Roddy like he does.

They didn't care for Roddy like he does.

They didn't **love** Roddy like he does.

And there it was. It took Ertegun a fall from fame and getting shitfaced a night in his house once he returned to his spotlight to realise that what he truly felt for Roddy was love.

So then here he was, reeking of whiskey and looking like he just ran a marathon around all of Mars under the rain knocking desperately on Roddy's door at three am only to see the young man never looking more beautiful with his puffy face and his bed hair.

Rody smells the air and his face with hints of sleep vanish completely when he actually sees the state of the man in front of him.

_"Oh my God! Ertegun, are you okay? Did something happen? Someone attacked you? Come inside, we need to get rid of those wet clothes or you’re going to get sick!"_ _._

_"I love you, Roddy"._

When the words left his mouth Ertegun realised that expressing love for someone does not have 'the perfect situation' because it's the person receiving the words the special about the scenary.

Roddy freezes while trying to get Ertegun inside his apartment and he slowly raises his head to look at Ertegun's eyes only to show both of their faces are red as tomatoes. Roddy from the massive blush for the sudden confession and Ertegun from the embarrassment of his bluntness and the alcohol he just drank.

Ertegun just can't have enough and hugs him with all of his strength.

_"_ _I love you, Roddy. You always are there for me, even when I was a horrible person at you. You are smart, passionate, beautiful and funny in your way. I'm drunk, wet from the rain and getting all of your clothes wet and maybe you don't even like me back but that's okay because I just wanted to get it out of my ch…"._

Ertegun is cut off his rambling when a pair of lips smash against his own and his only response is lift the man kissing him and carry him inside of the apartment.

* * *

**The second time Ertegun says 'I love you' is on a wedding day. THEIR wedding day.**

Yes, he and Roddy are finally getting married. And yes, he also can't believe that amazing man still tolerates him enough to get married with him.

After he confessed that night outside Roddy's apartment it's been three years. Three years full of happiness because in this time he didn't only won a boyfriend but also a lot of friends. Yes, he has friends now.

When he and Roddy decided to make public their relationship around six months of being together first he had to pass under the approvement of the adoptive moms and adoptive grandpa of Roddy: Carole, Tuesday and Gus.

Rody told him they all should have a small dinner in order to "officially" meet at his apartment and that's what they all did. In the dining room you could see two young women and one old man making judging looks from one side of the table to the man next to 'their son' in the opposite side.

And when Ertegun turned to look at Roddy who was sitting next to him, he saw how his gaze was adverting from any human face. He was uncomfortable.

And Ertegun didn't care if the people on the other side were Roddy's friends; no one made his boyfriend uncomfortable. So he decided to do the only good thing he was good at: Talk.

_"Carole, Tuesday, Gus. I know the three of you do not trust much of me and I find that very justifiable"_ , and then he remembers the time they went to his mansion when they most needed help and he treated them horribly, " _but I swear I am not that man any longer. During the times we first met I was blinded by my ego and the opinions of the toxic people around me heavily influenced my actions; but now if I want someone to influence on my life is your friend and the man next to me. Roddy is the reason why I get up early and go to the studio to work. He lights my life like no one ever has done and like I know you three light his. So now, I'm not talking just to ask your approval of being able of show this beautiful man next to me and proudly say he's my boyfriend but also to let me start again with you and have a good relationship"_.

After Ertegun ended his little speech didn't happen ten seconds that the two girls and the man on the other side of the table started laughing and just launched to hug the couple. At first Ertegun didn't understand what was happening but just had to look at Roddy's face smiling from side to side to know this was their way of saying 'yes' to everything.

And that takes them to where they are now, both men in front of the judge in the courtroom making their vows and having just the right people (Carole, Tuesday, Gus, Angela) to hear them say the things that truly felt and be witnesses of the moment were both put their rings and decide to make their lives one.

They were also there to hear Ertegun say:

_"I love you, Roddy "._

Before giving him the man of his happiness the kiss that sealed it all.

* * *

**The third time Ertegun says 'I love you' to Roddy is next to a crib. A crib where their child peacefully sleeps.**

After getting married Roddy sold his apartment and moved to Ertegun's mansion. At first he was happy because Ertegun gifted him as a wedding present -among many other things- a room exclusively designed for him to keep his mecha actions figures, DVDs, game consoles and more. Roddy was on cloud nine with the space in the house and the pool and the fact he could invite Carole, Tuesday and Gus and they could do all kind of activities on the backyard (he surprisingly liked to camp entire weekends there), but with the passing of the months he started to get more quiet around the house and just limited to move around the dining room/kitchen or the studio.

And, of course, Ertegun started getting worried and how his worries got to his head he sometimes pushed the conversation on trying to know what was Roddy thinking but his husband would smile to him and wave it off telling him _'It's nothing important'_.

But he knew it was important and he didn't want Roddy to bury his feelings.

Since the return of his fame, Ertegun has started being more vocal about his thoughts and emotions and he agreed to go to the therapy to work in the the hollow he felt when everyone around him vanished and the drive of his uninterested actions; and all of this was impulsed by Roddy so he felt like he was failing to his husband by not making the same with him.

Two more years passed since they got married and moved in together and one night, while having dinner in the kitchen, Ertegun made the question whose answer most feared but needed to know:

_"Roddy, do you still love me?"._

Roddy, who was drinking, choked on the water and started coughing uncontrollably while Ertegun gave him little and desperate pats in his back to calm him down. When Roddy stopped coughing he responded:

_"Why do you ask that!? Of course I love you dumbass; if I didn't I wouldn't still pick up the wet dirty socks you leave in the bathroom floor"._

_"It's just...for a while I have been seeing like you are out of place in here and every time I tried to talk to you over it you always brushed it off so, I just thought you just didn't feel anything for me anymore but didn't want to say it. And if it is like that I want you to know you are your own person and if you don't feel like our relationship does not longer work then we can end it; you know I-"._

_"You think too much"._

Ertegun stopped mid rambling and looked at Roddy, whom gave him a calm smile and got up from his place to get close to Ertegun and tenderly kiss him. Ertegun returned the kiss and placed his husband on his lap. When they both parted Roddy placed his head on Ertegun's chest and closed his eyes, hearing the heart of his husband beating fast for him.

After a moment of comfortable silence Roddy broke it off:

_"Did you ever thought about the possibility of having children?"._

The question gets Ertegun with the guard down so he stays in silence for a moment thinking just what to say, because he actually never thought of the possibility of Roddy wanting kids.

Wait, he's going to be honest: He never thought about him having kids becuase he never actually pictured himself with one.

He saw them as a lot of effort and responsibilities. They were born and didn’t know anything about the world and then when you realised they grew up and went to school and you had be behind them all the time makig sure they don't hurt themselves and...and he feared those kids would one day tell him he was an awful parent.

That was his true fear: being a bad parent and his children hating him for the rest of his life.

Roddy must have sensed his distress because he suddenly felt lips against his cheek, nape, nose and lips being displaced in a very tender way.

_"I know children are a lot of care so if you don’t feel comfortable with them then we should just drop the subject"_ _._

He then got off of Ertegun’s lap and he returned to his chair to finish his food. When he finished he washed his and Ertegun's things and announced he was going to bed.

Ertegun just stayed on the kitchen all the night drinking an entire coffee pot while letting his thoughts run wild.

He was overthinking...again.

At some point, somehow, he seems to have fallen asleep on the table because he was woken up by a hand gently cradling his grey hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with Roddy’s beautiful face being highlighted by the sun entering by the huge window at their kitchen.

_"Did you stay all night awake again trying to come up with more songs? You already have material for like, three full albums"._

_"Let’s have kids"_ is the first thing that comes out of his mouth as soon as he opens it.

Roddy’s hand movements on his head stop and looks at him with a very shocked expression.

_"Wh- what do you mean? Honey, it’s very early in the morning. You should maybe take a shower and clear you head; then you should eat some…"._

_"I’m being very serious",_ he starts, taking Roddy's hand off his head and between his. _"I know the words 'Ertegun' and 'children' are not a thing that sound very well on a sentence but it’s not the reason because I dislike or feel uncomfortable with the thought of having kids what's stopping me from having this conversation; but_ _the fear of failing at being a parent. I can't bear thinking what would I do if some day they tell me they don't want to see me anymore. I don't want to end like my relationship with my parents. But also I can not be a selfish person because even if you say you can discard the idea we both know you won’t; this is something you really want, and I don’t want you to wake up one morning in ten years and feel like your life was a waste by my side because you never got the family you want"._ He was crying at this point; both actually. Talking about his family always was a sensible subject for him but with the time and the progress of **their** relationship Roddy made him realise families like his weren't the only ones and that he also could have a happy life and do not live conditioned by his past.

_"If you are still on agreement with me, I promise you to work my fears on therapy, I swear I’ll do but we both know the results won’t be immediate. And that’s the only thing I just ask you: patience. Would you give this old and crazy man some patience more than the one you already give me every single day?"._

By the time he ended his rambling Roddy was saying _‘yes’_ with his head because the words would all come up choked. Ertegun quickly got up from the chair he was sitting and hugged his husband with all the reassurance he could exteriorize.

They would work this out.

And they did, after two more years that went on therapy from both parts and then the odyssey of adopting a child with the paperwork and the interviews and remodeling the entire mansion in orden to be suitable for kids and the little fights sparkled by the stress and the insecurities, but they did.

So, on a sunny day two years after they took the decision of adopting, four years since they got married and seven years since they first confessed, for the first time they held a little boy with green eyes and black hair that smiled at everything and everyone that got close to him, more to his dads.

When the social worker gave them the baby to hold they both instantly broke down and cried from the happiness and the gratification that, after all those years and the ups and downs, they finally had someone else to light up their lives.

 **  
** That same day they brought their son to the mansion they were welcomed by the best welcome party hosted by all of their friends, but not arranged by them but by said friends ( " _why would you celebrate a ‘welcome home’ party for a baby? he’s only one year old" said Carole while swelling balloons "Since when parties need a justification? Also this is not only for the baby boy for the hardworking parents as well" said Gus with a wink_ ), that at one point was interrupted by all the media installing at the front of the house trying to get the “exclusive of Ertegun’s child” only to be all kicked out by the AI security system sent by Ertegun himself to the screem of _‘LEAVE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS ALONE YOU FREAKING VULTURES’._

When the night fell and the baby started yawning asking for a crib both fathers politely kicked out all the guest out of the mansion and just directed to their child’s bedroom to change him in some cute and comfortable pajamas and place him on the crib for him to sleep.

The dads, however, after the child fell asleep stayed up watching how his little chest went up and down with his breathing and looking tenderly at this human that they can call their son.

Ertegun turned to his left side where his husband looked with such a loving face the baby and hugged him. Roddy, lost in the softness of the whole scene hugged his husband back and placed his head to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt on the chest of his husband the words that he would ever get tired of hearing:

_"I love you, Roddy"_.

* * *


End file.
